lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Blooming Flower, Singing Bird
Availability This quest becomes available after Numor Mine. You also need to have completed the quest For Love the Bell Tolls. Has to be done before leaving the Aqueducts! Quest Details Hannah wants you to find her sister, Hinnah, in Mojcado Castle and of course you are automatically redirected there. Hinnah is located in the round part ([[:File:Mojcado_castle_oath_section_grid.png|'E-6, she's in F-7']]) of the Oath Section. She will be surrounded by some bugs, and you are forced to take them out (five Landworm unions). Once you kill them off you find that Hinnah isn't ... happy... anyway, she is there looking for something. Beside her on the floor is the Mojcado Key, which can unlock a door at the northeast of the Gateway Section. You find the item (Tarnished Earring) she's looking for in the center south dead end of the Phoenix Section ([[:File:Mojcado_castle_phoenix_section_grid.png|location F-18]]). Bring it back to her and the quest is completed. Reward * 2,000g * Aes Salia * Snowflake * access to the Phoenix and Senecio Section of Mojcado Castle * PC only: Hannah and Hinnah can be recruited after completing the Union of the Golden Chalice Task 70. Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "There's this set of twins that've turned up as mercenaries lately... good ones, too. One is supposed to be a real cool customer- both in looks, and in attitude. ....That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Hmph. If you ask me, better to be hot than cool." '''Baaluk' : Lively Old Man: "A set of twins have turned up as mercenaries lately... good ones, too. The one girl is supposed to be a real cool customer- both in looks, and in attitude. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "I used to be a mercenary too! Maybe I should go out and partner with those two birds... Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "A set of twins have turned up as mercenaries lately, really capable ones. Apparently they're really pretty, but maybe a little standoffish. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Hrm... I don't want to seem sexist, but mercenaries are always putting their life on the line... No, daughter, I believe I must forbid you from becoming one!" : Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: "There're these twins that've turned up as mercenaries lately... good ones, too. One is supposed to be a real cool customer- both in looks, and in attitude.That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Ahh, I wish I were a twin. Whenever I felt like ditching work, I could switch off with her." : Gossipy Girl: "You realize that when you're switching off, you don't get paid, right?"' '''Elysion' : Mysterious Part-Timer: "There's this set of twins that've turned up as mercenaries lately... good ones, too. They're slightly cold in attitude, but everyone wants to meet them! Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Men... *sigh*" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "Rumor's been going around about these skilled mercenaries- they're twins and they're girls, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "A mercenary who can actually do some decent work? This I have to see with my own eyes!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "Rumor's been going around about these skilled mercenaries. They're twins and they're girls and they're cute! What's that about?" : Bartender: "You don't know? They're famous- cute and skilled! But it seems like they haven't been taking on jobs lately." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "There's these twins that've turned up as mercenaries lately... good ones, too. The one girl is supposed to be a real cool customer- both in looks, and in attitude. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Twin mercenaries... obviously both are huge fans! ...Even if they don't quite know it yet." : Passionate Miner: "Impossible!" : Hannah: "Hello there, traveler... From the way you move, I can see you know how to... handle a sword. Mmm... just the type I've been looking for... My name is Hannah. I work as a hired blade, along with my sister, Hinnah. We were clearing out monsters from the ruins to the southwest... Mojcado Castle, I believe it's called. However, just as we finished... Hinnah refused to return. It seems she'd lost something important in the ruins, and remained to look for it. Certainly, I helped her search as well, but... We... argued, and I left the ruins alone. But honestly, for a frail little thing like me to be stuck in such a dank, dirty place full of monsters? I couldn't stand another minute. A girl can only take so much... I'm sure a man like you would understand. Still... I can't help but worry about Hinnah, especially all alone in those ruins... She's my only sister in all the world. If anything were to happen to her, I don't know what I'd do... Please, brave traveler, could you find her and bring her back? I'd be so grateful. I'm sure I could find some way to reward you... You'll help me, won't you?" :: Rush: "Uh, can I think about it?" :: Hannah: "'Think'... Meaning, no. I see... Come back if you ever change your mind. I promise, I'd be very... very... grateful." : or: :: Rush: "Y-yes! Very yes!" :: Hannah: "Perfect! Somehow, I knew you'd help! Retrive Hinnah from that awful place as soon as you possibly can... Then come back to me for your reward. Oh, and a warning: Hinnah is a very stubborn girl. I doubt she'll listen to anything you say until she finds whatever she's lost." In Mojcado Castle we reach the bell tower and are engaged in a fight. After that: : Hinnah: "You little bastard! That monster was mine! Goddammit! I finally find something that maybe might be worth fighting down here and you go and take it out! You owe me a corpse, asshole! Mind if I take yours!? Ugh, whatever. Hannah sent you, didn't she, trying to get me go home and be a lady and all that shit? Both of you can kiss my ass. I dropped something real important in these ruins, and I'll be damned if I leave without it." We need to find her earring, and: : Hinnah: "Huh? What's that you're holding? Show it to me. Holy hell - that's my earring! Where the hell'd you find that? I've been looking for that thing all over this hole! Okay, that almost makes up for having bogarted my trophy monster before. Guess I won't have to break your legs after all. But don't think you'll get off this easy twice. Try that again and you're gonna regret it. Now... back to Hannah. She's probably going apeshit by now. Aw, man... I'm covered in dirt and grime. I just know Hannah's gonna throw a bitchfit again..." Back at the pub: : Hannah: "Oh, it's my brave traveler... returning triumphant. Hinnah arrived just a while ago. Thank you for your help. Still, she looked as though she'd been pulled through a pig sty. You know, you ought to be more careful when handling a lady. Well, she's back safely, and that's what really matters. I really do appreciate it. Say... What was it that she dropped in the first place? She wouldn't say a word about it. Hmm? An old, tarnished earring? So that's what it was... Hinnah and I saved up and bought those earrings when we were children. To think, she still treasures them so... Anyway. This is no time to travel down memory lane. It's time for me... to give you... your reward. This? This is a promise for the next time we meet. Feel free to consider it an IOU. Hopefully, then we'll have the luxury of creating a firmer and... deeper connection. Look forward to it... I certainly am. Until we meet again!" Quest Log Completed: # This cute black-haired girl in Balterossa wants me to get her sister, who's in Mojcado Castle looking for something she lost. # I found Hinnah cowering from some huge bugs. I tried to get her to leave, but she won't budge without finding the item she lost. # Hinnah found her earring, so I took her back to her sis. Sadly, they left afterwards, but Hannah promised a "hotter, more intense" meeting next time...I can't wait! Category:Quests